tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Man Ray
Man Ray (wahrer Name Jack Finney) ist ein anthropomorpher Mantarochen, ein Freund der Turtles und Gründer und Anführer des Superheldenteams Mighty Mutanimals aus den Archie Comics. Archie Comics thumb|left|Man Ray als MenschIn den Archie Comics war Man Ray ein Mensch namens Jack Finney. Finney war hauptberuflich Meeresbiologe im Burroughs Aquarium in New Jersey. Dazu war er auch ein engagierter Umweltschützer und kümmerte sich am liebsten um einen Mantarochen, der ihm zu einer Art Haustier geworden war. Eines Tages untersuchte Finney ein Abwasserrohr, welches zum Meer führte und von dem er annahm, dass es für illegale Giftmüllentsorgung genutzt wurde. Dort geriet eine seltsame grüne Flüssigkeit an seine Hand; dabei ahnte Finney nicht, dass diese Substanz in Wirklichkeit Mutagen war, das Rocksteady und Bebop unabsichtlich im New Yorker Hafen verloren hatten. Ehe Finney die Substanz untersuchen konnte, wurde er aus dem Rohr ins Meer gespült und mutierte aufgrund eines vorherigen Kontakts mit seinem Manta zu einem anthropomorphen Mantarochen.''TMNT Adventures'' #5 Der zu Man Ray mutierte Finney kämpfte schließlich gegen Shredder und dessen Schergen, die in der Gegend nach dem verlorenen Mutagen suchten und gleichzeitig Vorbereitungen trafen, um die Freiheitstatue vor dem Einsetzen der Feierlichkeiten zum Nationalfeiertag (4. Juli) zu zerstören. Man Ray wurde zum Freund und Verbündeten der Turtles und wurde Mitbegründer und Anführer des Superheldenteams Mighty Mutanimals.''Mighty Mutanimals'' mini-series #1, #2 und #2 Nach vielen Einsätzen gegen Umweltzerstörer, insbesondere gegen den dämonischen Industriellen Null, wurden Man Ray und die anderen Mutanimals auf ihrer geheimen Insel von der Vierer-Gang in Nulls Auftrag ermordet. Ihre Freunde, die Turtles, Slash und Candy Fine, kamen zu spät, um zu helfen, und konnten die Mutanimals nur noch würdevoll bestatten und ihren Tod an der Gang rächen.''TMNT Adventures'' #54 Mirage Comics thumb|120px|Die Mutanimals in den Mirage Comics[[All Tomorrow's Yesterdays|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #58]]Man Ray (so wie die meisten anderen Mutanimals) hat einen Cameoauftritt in ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #58 während eines Kampfes der Turtles und der C.O.W.-Boys von Moo Mesa mit dem kosmischen Überwesen Galactose, als sich während des Gefechts diverse Risse quer durch Raum, Zeit und Realität bilden und die Turtles dabei einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Doppelgänger aus anderen Dimensionen erhaschen können. IDW Comics thumb|180px|left|Man Ray in den IDW ComicsMan Ray - hier nur unter dem Kurznamen "Ray" - erscheint auch in den IDW Comics zusammen mit Sally Pride als einer der von der Null Group erschaffenen Mutantensklaven, die von Old Hob und dessen Mutanimals befreit werden''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #2 und #3 und sich daraufhin selbst dem Team anschließen.''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #4 Als Mitglied der Mutanimals zeigt er sich genauso radikal gesinnt wie Hob und unterstützt ihn bereitwillig bei seinen Terroraktionen gegen die Menschheit. In seiner IDW-Version ist Man Ray - genau wie seine Archie Comics-Version - hochintelligent; sein primärer Schöpfungszweck war jedoch als ultimativer Soldat, der sowohl an Land als auch im Wasser an Kampfeinsätzen teilnehmen sollte.''TMNT Universe'' #11 Neben seiner überdurchschnittlichen Körperkraft ist er außerdem in der Lage, Knorpelstacheln aus seinen Flügelspitzen verschießen,"Desperate Measures" #2 und verfügt auch über eine gewisse Resistenz gegenüber Toxinen.''TMNT Universe'' #11 1987 Cartoonserie In der Folge "Rebel Without a Fin" der 87iger Cartoonserie sollte Man Ray - ebenso wie später Wingnut und Screwloose in "Zach and the Alien Invaders" - als Feindfigur auftreten, wurde aber auf Protest von Ryan Brown in dieser Rolle von einer ähnlichen Figur namens Ray Fillet ersetzt. 2012 Animationsserie Man Ray erscheint zwar in der 2012 Animationsserie nicht persönlich. Allerdings ist sein Abbild in der Episode "In Dreams" auf einer Lebensmitteldose in Bernies Laden zu sehen,"In Dreams" und er erscheint auch in seinem Archie Comics-Design in Michelangelos Gedanken über das mögliche Aussehen des Monsters Cthugha."The Cosmic Ocean" Spielzeug thumb|180px|"Ray Fillet" von PlaymatesAls Teil der Merchandise zur 1987iger Serie wurde eine Man Ray-Figur von Playmates produziert, allerdings unter dem geänderten Namen "Ray Fillet". Siehe auch Archie Comics *''Mighty Mutanimals'' *Merdude und die Glublubs *Vierer-Gang IDW Comics *Old Hob *''Null Group'' **Sally Pride 1987 Serie *Ray Fillet Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Mighty Mutanimals Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Knorpelfische Kategorie:Wasserbewohner